dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
It's Over 9000!
It's Over 9000! is a particularly famous change made for the English localizations of the Dragon Ball Z episode "The Return of Goku" (and its unedited counterpart, "Goku's Arrival") that was spoken by Vegeta's original English voice actor, Brian Drummond in the Ocean dub of the series. It has since become a popular internet meme that spread across YouTube, with the original video clip getting over 13 million views and spoofs of the clip getting a large amount of views as well. Overview Originally posted on October 17, 2006, the meme was started by user Kajetokun. It shows Vegeta angrily crushing his scouter several times while repeating "It's Over 9000!!!" in response to Nappa's questioning of Goku's power level. The meme has spread across the world, with the video having received millions of views and is even referenced in certain games of the series, like Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In most versions, Vegeta actually says "It's over 8000!" However, even in the Remastered Uncut Funimation dub, Vegeta still says "It's over 9000!", now performed by Christopher Sabat. However, fans complained about the Funimation version lacking the drama and energy in the original version. They also complained about Christopher Sabat's voice being too calm-sounding for the scene, unlike Brian Drummond's, which had a lot of anger in it. It is possible for over 9,000 to be correct, since it is over 8,000. This has occurred several other times where power levels are given more as estimates than accurate figures. For instance, Gohan's retaliation against Nappa is given as over 2,800, and Frieza's power level is given as "over one million!". Later on, Frieza claims his power level is only 1% of his full power, when in actuality, it is 10% of his maximum power according to Daizenshuu 7. Despite such, however, Vegeta has a given power level of being 18,000 to which, Goku with Kaio-ken of at least 3x would be above, making Goku the superior in their fight. However, the opposite is shown making it near impossible for Goku to actually have a power level figure above 9,000. Quotes Interestingly, it seems only English, Hindi and Croatian versions have this change: ;In the original Japanese version *'Nappa': カカロットの戦闘力はいくつですか。 (How much is Kakarot's battle power?) *'Vegeta:' 八千以上だ！(It's over 8000!) *'Nappa:' 八千以上？それは何か間違いだ！故障だぜ！(Over 8000!? There must be some kind of mistake! It's a malfunction!) ;In the Ocean Group dubs - Dragon Ball Z *'Nappa': Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level? *'Vegeta': (removes his scouter and crushes it) ''It's over 9000! *'Nappa': What!? 9000!? There's no way that can be right! Could it!? ;In the Funimation dub - ''Dragon Ball Z *'Nappa': Vegeta! What did you say his power level is!? *'Vegeta': (while crushing his scouter at the same time) It's over 9000; raagh! *'Nappa': 9000!? There's no way that can be right! It can't! ;In the Funimation dub - Dragon Ball Z Kai - Nicktoons/Toonzai Version; *'Nappa': Vegeta! Vegeta! What's wrong with you!? Tell me what his power level is! *'Vegeta': (while crushing his scouter at the same time) It's over 9000! *'Nappa': What!? 9000!? You've got to be kidding me, that thing's a piece of junk! ;In the Funimation dub - Dragon Ball Z Kai - DVD/Blu-ray/Toonami Version *'Nappa': Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level!? *'Vegeta': (while crushing his scouter at the same time) It's over 8000! Daugh! *'Nappa': 8000!? C'mon, that can't be right! It must be broken or something! ;In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *'Nappa': V-Vegeta, what's Kakarot's power level? *'Vegeta': It's over 9000! *'Nappa': Over 9000!? That's got to be some kind of mistake! It's a malfunction! ;In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit *'Nappa': V-Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level!? *'Vegeta': (while crushing his scouter at the same time) It's over 9000! *'Nappa': What!? Nine thousand!? That can't be right! It must be broken! (to Goku) Cause there's no way you're stronger than me! ;In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *'Nappa': What does the scouter say about his power level? *'Vegeta': It's over 9000! *'Nappa': What!? Nine thousand!? ;In Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *'Nappa': Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level? *'Vegeta': It's over 9000! *'Nappa': What!? Nine thousand!? ;In the Hebrew version *'Nappa': מה עוצמת הלחימה של קאקארוטו עכשיו מקיטה? (What is Kakaroto's fighting power now Makita?) *'Vegeta:' !הרבה יותר משמונת אלפים (A lot more than 8000!) *'Nappa:' זה לא יכול!? להיות המכשיר וודאי מקולקל שמונת אלפים (That can't be! The device must be broken!) ;In the Mandarin version *'Nappa': Quick, tell me, what is his power level? *'Vegeta:' It's already over 8000! *'Nappa:' Huh? Over 8000? This must be wrong! The scouter must be broken! ;In the Cantonese version *'Nappa': 格古洛的戰鬥力數值是多少? (How much is the fighting capacity of Gaakgulok?) *'Vegeta:' 超過了八千! (It has exceeded 8000!) *'Nappa:' 什麼? 機器肯定有問題! 不可能的! (What? The machine certainly has a problem! It's impossible!) ;In the German TV version (Dragon Ball Z, 2001) *'Nappa': Rück mal raus mit den Daten. Wie hoch ist seine Kampfkraft jetzt? **''(Spill the data, how high is his fighting power 'now?)'' *'Vegeta:' Sie liegt weit über 8.000! Arrgh! **''(It's way over 8,000! Arrgh!)'' *'Nappa:' Weit über 8.000?! Aber das ist doch gar nicht möglich, besorg' Dir sofort 'n neuen Apparat!! **''(Way over 8,000?! But that's in no way possible, you better get a new device!)'' ;In the German TV version (Dragon Ball Z Kai, 2015) *'Nappa': Vegeta, sag mir was hier los ist! Wie hoch ist Kakarotts Kampfkraft? **''(Vegeta, tell me what's going on! How high is Kakarot's fighting power?)'' *'Vegeta:' Sie beträgt inzwischen über 8.000! **''(It is already over 8,000!)'' *'Nappa:' Über 8.000?! Das kann doch nicht stimmen! Das Mistding muss kaputt sein! **''(Over 8,000?! That can't be right! That damn thing must be broken!)'' ;In the Brazilian Portuguese dub *'Nappa': Por favor, diga logo qual é o poder de luta do Kakaroto. (Please, say at once what is Kakarotto's fighting power.) *'Vegeta:' Argh, é de mais de 8000! (Argh, it's over 8000!) *'Nappa:' Mais de 8000?! Isso deve ser um engano, esse aparelho deve estar quebrado! (Over 8000!? This must be a mistake, that device must be broken!) ;In the Brazilian Dragon Ball Z Kai version *'Nappa': Vegeta! Afinal, quanto é o poder de luta do Kakaroto? (Vegeta! After all, how much is Kakarotto's fighting power?) *'Vegeta': É superior a 8000! (It's over 8000!) *'Nappa:' Superior a 8000? Mas deve ter alguma coisa errada! Isso aí deve tá quebrado! (Over 8000? But something must be wrong! This thing must be broken!) ;In the Portuguese version *'Nappa': E agora onde está ela? Quantas unidades está sua força? (And now where is it? How many units is his (Goku) force?) *'Vegeta:' Ugh, é acima das 8000 unidades! (Ugh, it's above the 8000 units!) *'Nappa:' Não é possível, o teu aparelho está avariado com certeza! Não pode ser assim tão forte! (That's not possible! Your device is broken for sure! He can't be that strong!) ;In the Latin American version *'Nappa': Por favor, dime ¿cuál es el poder de pelea de Kakaroto? (Please tell me, how much is Kakarroto's battle power?) *'Vegeta:' ¡Es de más de 8000! (It's of more than 8000!) *'Nappa:' ¿Qué? ¿8000? Debe ser un error, la máquina sufrió una descompostura. (What? 8000? Must be a mistake, the machine has suffered a breakdown!) ;In the Latin American Dragon Ball Z Kai version *'Nappa': Vegeta, ¿qué pasa contigo? Dime cuál es su poder de pelea. (What's wrong, Vegeta? Tell me how much his battle power is.) *'Vegeta:' ¡Es de más de 9000! Arghhh! (It's of more than 9000! Arghhh!) *'Nappa:' ¿Qué dices? ¿9000? Tiene que ser una broma, esa porquería no sirve. (What did you say? 9000? Must be a joke, that piece of trash is useless!) ;In the Spanish version *'Nappa': ¿A cuántas unidades de combate se eleva su fuerza ahora? (In how many battle units does his strength increase now?) *'Vegeta': ¡Está muy por encima de las 8000! (It's a lot above 8000!) *'Nappa:' ¡Eso es impossible! (That's impossible!) ;In the Galician version *'Nappa': Á cantas unidades de combate se eleva a súa forza neste momento? (How many battle units does his strength increase in this moment?) *'Vegeta:' Está bastante porriba das oitomil! (It's a lot above 8000!) *'Nappa:' Iso é imposible! O aparello non funciona! Os humanos non son tan fortes! (That's impossible! Your device doesn't work, humans aren't so strong!) (dialogue was adapted from Spanish) ;In the Danish version *'Nappa': Does it keep rising or what!? What is it now!? *'Vegeta': It is much more than 8000! *'Nappa:' 8000!? That can't be true! There must be something wrong with the sensor! ;In the Italian version *'Nappa': How high has Kakaroto's battle level got? *'Vegeta': More than 8000, damn it! *'Nappa': That's impossible! That stupid tool doesn't work, I've already told you! ;In the Hindi version *'Nappa': Vegeta! What is his power level by that scouter? *'Vegeta': More than 9000! *'Nappa': What! 9000! ;In the Greek version *'Nappa': Πού έχει φτάσει η δύναμή του τώρα; Για λέγε! (Where has his power reached now? Τell me!) *'Vegeta': Έχει ξεπεράσει τις 8000! (It has surpassed 8000!) *'Nappa': Πάνω από 8000; Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω! Μάλλον θα χάλασε ο ανιχνευτής! (More than 8000? I can’t believe it! Probably the scouter is broken!) ;In the Italian Manga First Edition vol. 29 ;* ;In the Manga Comic-Vol. 3 : Earth vs. The Saiyans *'Nappa': V-Vegeta... What was Kakarrot's power again!? *'Vegeta': Over... 8000... *'Nappa': 8000...!? It's a mistake! It's broken! ;In the Spanish Manga's First Edition : Issue 106-Goku's Rage *'Nappa': Ve...Vegeta! Where does Kakaroto's attack capacity arrive? *'Vegeta': arrives As far as 8000...? *'Nappa': Over 8000...? It has to be a mistake!! This device is a junk! ;In the Spanish Manga's Remastered Edition : Vol. 19-Go Son Goku *'Nappa': Ve...Vegeta! Where does Kakaroto's attack strength arrive? *'Vegeta': Over 8000...! *'Nappa': Over 8000...!!? It's a mistake!! That device is a junk! ;In the Hungarian version : (adapted from the French dub) *'Nappa': And where is it now? How many units does his fighting capacity reach? *'Vegeta': Far above 8000! *'Nappa': That cannot be! Sure you're seeing it right? He can't be this strong! ;In the Thai version *'Nappa': ตอนนี้พลังของเจ้าคาคาล็อตเท่าไหร่แล้วเหรอครับเฮีย? (How much is Kakaroto's battle power?) *'Vegeta': มากกว่า 8 พันน่ะ! (It's higher than 8,000!) *'Nappa': โอ้! มากกว่า 8 พัน!? (Oh! Higher than 8,000?) ;In the Thai Dragon Ball Z Kai version *'Nappa': เบจิต้า ตอนนี้พลังต่อสู้ของเจ้าคาคาล็อตมันเท่าไหร่กันห๊ะ! (Vegeta, what's Kakaroto's power level?) *'Vegeta': มากกว่า 8 พันน่ะ ฮึ้ย! (It's higher than 8,000!) *'Nappa': มากกว่า 8 พัน...!? โอ๊ย! แบบนั้นมันไม่ใช่แล้วมั้ง เครื่องพังรึเปล่า!? (Over 8000...!!? It's a mistake!! That device is a junk!) ;In the Croatian Dragon ball Z version *'Nappa': Vegeta, što si rekao? Kolika mu je moć? (Vegeta, what did you say? What's his power level?) *'Vegeta': Preko devet tisuća! (Over 9000!) *'Nappa': Koliko? Devet tisuća? To ne može biti točno! (How much? 9000? That can't be right!) ;In the Polish Dragon ball Z version *'Nappa:' A teraz? Ile wskazuje? Ile wynosi jego siła ciosu? (And now? How much does it show? What is his attack's strength?) *'Vegeta:' Grubo ponad osiem tysięcy! (Far above 8000!) *'Nappa:' Niemożliwe! Popsuł ci się detektor! Nie może być tak silny! (Impossible! Your detector has broken down! He cannot be that strong!) Notable references to the meme In addition to being referenced in future English Dragon Ball media, the Over 9,000 meme has been referenced in numerous other venues. In other Dragon Ball media *The book Dragon Ball Z 'It's Over 9,000!' When Worldviews Collide by Derek Padula, explains the Over 9,000 meme's full history and relevance in pop culture, while providing a complete psychological analysis of Goku and Vegeta's colliding worldviews. *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' has two separate dubs of the line: the edited TV version (aired on Nicktoons and The CW's Toonzai block) stating "it's over 9000", while the uncut home video version (also shown on Adult Swim's Toonami block) has the correct "it's over 8,000". *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Vegeta again says "It's Over 9,000", as in the English dub of the anime. The game was localized by FUNimation, based on their version of the anime. *The meme was directly referenced during the trailer for the Dragon Box. Vegeta, who presents the trailer says, "Can you feel the Dragon Box's power? It's Over 9000!" *TeamFourStar, as part of their abridged series of Dragon Ball Z, had a minor running joke of seemingly avoiding saying the infamous "9000" line. In one instance (during a trailer promoting episode 9 of the abridged series), Nappa scolds Vegeta for not doing the line correctly, saying "8000" instead of "9000", though Vegeta retorts that he did. (referencing the proper "Over 8000" translation). In episode 9, where the fourth-wall-breaking Nappa is blatantly goading Vegeta into delivering the line, Vegeta's scanner reads Goku as having a power level of 1,006, later realizing he had his scouter upside down after Nappa is beaten badly. When he does carry out the line, it is in a completely deadpan manner, crushing the scouter with a completely indifferent, bored "Rah." grunt. When asked why he sounded so bored, Vegeta merely replies that Goku is still not a threat to him. The "proper" line was finally delivered in Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged, a gag clip summarizing the entire Saiyan story arc within a few minutes. *In the PlayStation 3 version of Ultimate Tenkaichi, the name of the platinum trophy obtained by collecting all other trophies is "OVER 9000!!!!" *The trophy gained for unlocking all achievements in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z is called "Over 9000". *A Toonami promo for ''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' features a clip from the Cell Games Reenactment of Fake Vegeta (voiced by Nick Landis/Lanipator of Team Four Star using his abridged series voice for Vegeta) saying, "His coolness is over nine-thousand!" as Fake Mr. Satan fights Fake Cell. *In the second chapter of Dragon Ball: That Time I Got Reincarnated as Yamcha, upon the reincarnated Yamcha's arrival to the battlefield Nappa asks what his power level is and Vegeta states that "It's Over 10,000!". *In the episode "I Will Defend the World! Trunks' Furious Burst of Super Power!" of Dragon Ball Super, in the scene which Vegeta explains why they couldn't have defeated Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Vegeta says that Black's power "is more than 8000", a direct reference to "It's over 9000!" meme. This only happens in the Brazilian Portuguese dub of Dragon Ball Super. Other popular comedic Dragon Ball videos Other popular videos involving the Dragon Ball series include others by Kajetokun such as, "The Balls Are Inert", "THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO DIE", "I HOPE MY BODY CAN TAKE IT" and "IF THEY SET THAT ANDROID FREE, IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US! NOOOOOO!" There are also videos by other users exploiting funny scenes from different movies such as Future Trunks' $30 hair cut in movie #7, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, young Gohan saying he wanted to be an orthopedist but cutting out "ortho" and "t" ;to make it sound like "pedis", and even one about King Kai saying the "F" word. Though it is clearly explained that King Kai said "talk" because he made "t" sound like "th" which sounded like "f". It is not edited. There are also a series of videos known as "Alternate Reality Dragon Ball Z" and "Dragon Ball Z Abridged", which have gained critical acclaim. Of course, there are many videos like these, all which receive thousands of views and have become common jokes around the globe. The "Over 9000!" meme is also referenced in , , Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, Ratchet and Clank Size Matters, Trinity Universe, and in the sketch "Gray's in Anime" in the TV show Mad. In non-''Dragon Ball'' related media *The meme is commonly spoofed in YouTube viral videos. One particularly famous reference occurred on . Someone posted on the Oprah.com message boards to be part of a pedophile network that "has over 9,000 penises, and they're all raping children." Oprah famously read the the message out loud on her show, believing it to be true. This incident became known as "Oprah 9000". *In LittleKuriboh's "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series," the stinger for the end of Episode 14 featured the meme, with Weevil Underwood as Nappa and Rex Raptor as Vegeta - Noah's Life Point counter shows 9,300. *In Issue 22 of the Sonic Universe comic series, Marine the Raccoon guesses Omega's weight to be over 9,000. This is rather fitting as Omega is a robot with a multitude of hidden weapons. *In the Cartoon Network series MAD, in the skit "Gray's in Anime", the nurse tells the doctor "His heart rate is over 9000!" with the doctor replying "What? Over 9000!? That's impossible! I'm gonna have to power up to Super Surgeon!" Upon saying this, the doctor's hair becomes that of a Super Saiyan and his shirt disappears. This episode also makes reference to other manga and anime series, like Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokémon. *In Carbot Animations' "StarCrafts" cartoon parody series of the PC game, StarCraft II (Wings of Liberty/Heart of the Swarm), in Season 2, Episode 11, "Power Overwhelming," when the High Templar and Dark Templar merged to become an Archon, a Terran Marine scanned it with his helmet; it read "9000+" before it shattered. *There is a reference in the game World of Warcraft. A player who gains 9000 achievement points gains the achievement "It's Over Nine Thousand!" *In , there is an unlockable Highlight ProTag called "Over 9000." It reveals an icon of a bag that has an obvious resemblance to the Four-Star Dragon Ball. This can be gained by receiving over $9000 in lifetime earnings in the game. *In , the famous "Over 9000" meme is referenced after the "Triple Wave Armor" is unlocked. The description for this is "Surprisingly, funneled Electroshock capacitor energy at the right frequency through both Wildfire and Sludge Mk. 9 armor parts created a recursive feedback loop that dramatically increased the potential peak power output, nearly into the Petagigawatt range. As one Gadgetron research scientist famously reported, "It's over nine thousaaand!!!" *''inFamous 2'' makes a reference to the Over 9000 meme when one of the posters in the city says "Over 9000 clubs". *The Over 9000 meme is also featured in and : if "Over nine thousand" is written, then a monocle (in reference to Vegeta's scouter) is offered. *'' '' also features the well-known meme. *In Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, when you talk to a character named Sal Manella he'll say "IT'S OVER 9000!". *'' '' also features the "Over 9000!" meme as a Feat of Strength. *'' '' has a monster named the "Ferret of Doom" with a combat level of 9001. **Also, during the quest Ritual of the Mahjarrat, Azzanadra is seen hitting Lucien for 9001 points of damage. *In , if a player manages to do over 9000 points of damage to an enemy, they will earn the "It's over nine thousand!!!!" achievement with an icon of a Wizard powering up in the same manner as Goku. *One of the achievements in is titled "Over 9000!" in reference to the internet meme. *In , a clothing item called "Powered Up Hair" contains a head with green eyes and a hairstyle that reminds Super Saiyan adult Gohan and supposed to be a Super Saiyan version of the main character BARRY. Its description says "We are not really sure what the power level of this hair is. It's probably a lot". It costs 9001 coins as an obvious reference to the popular meme "It's Over 9000!" *In , Bryan Fury has JACK-X scan Guy and Cody to determine if they are tough. JACK-X reveals that each of them have battle power levels over 9,000. *In , Pulsefire Ezreal asks his scouter what is the power level of the enemies and the scouter responds that there are no enemies with power level over 9000. *One of the skill challenges in Forza Horizon is called "Over 9000". It is awarded to the player for accumulating a skill point chain of at least 9,001 points. *In the space-flight simulator , there is a science module named "SC-9001 Science Jr." *In the 2011 freeware independent game Nitronic Rush, there is an achievement earned by getting over 9000 points called "Over 9000". *In , after defeating Psychic Robert, he says "Wow, your Pokémon's power levels are incredible! They're over 9,000 for sure!" *WWE superstar Xavier Woods has "Over 9000" written on his tights. In addition, on the January 8, 2014 episode of , he wore a T-shirt featuring a black silhouette of Vegeta in the famous scouter-crushing position (with a white glove), in front of a white silhouette of a powering-up Goku, with the words "It's over 9000!" underneath, and he made the claim that he himself is "over nine thousaaaaaand!" His team, The New Day, would later use attire originating from Dragon Ball Z for their entrance at WrestleMania 32. *In the mobile and PC game , there's an unlockable achievement, "It's Over 9000!", earned by spending 9001 credits on the in-game store. *In 3DMark (Steam version), scoring over 9000 in Fire Strike unlocks achievement "It's over 9000!!!". achievement's description is "Fire Strike over 9000? There's no way that could be right." *In , you can earn the title «It's Over 9000» by collecting 9001 cheese in stats. *In , Invoker has a cosmetic item called "Magus Apex", which highly resembles a Super Saiyan, while its description references the widespread meme. *In the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moon, Umino, while discussing Ami's academic achievements, exclaimed that she had an IQ that was over 9,000. *In , a check box saying "Over 9,000" will appear once the protagonist, Michael Ford finds all Progenitors (before the final battle) with his ASE. *Sie Kensou's story mode intro against Maxima in The King of Fighters XIII makes a reference to the "Over 9000" phrase. *In The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures 2: ASSimilation, after finding the Swear'n'Scout, the achievement "What, 9000??" is unlocked. *The Xbox avatar store has an avatar item called "Power Level 9000", with which the user's avatar powers up. *'' '' includes a weapon called the OVE 9000 saw. *In one scene of the Funimation dub of Danganronpa: The Animation, when discussing a previous contest between characters Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada, Ishimaru says "Kamehame-forget-about-it!" to which Owada replies, "You're over 9000!" Interestingly, Owada is voiced by Christopher Sabat, the voice of Vegeta in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. *In Achievement Hunter's video "Let's Play Gmod: Murder Part 1," Michael and Gavin are both listed in the subtitles as 'Over 9000' versions of themselves, Michael yelling out that he had told the other players the murderer was Jack and Gavin followed up by asking who shot him in the face (which turned out to be Ryan). Michael and Ryan, along with Matt Bragg, are Dragon Ball Z fans, while Gavin is not. *During episode 6 of AlvinEarthworm's Super Mario Bros. Z, Red yells out the line after being asked what Turbo Mecha Sonic's power level was. Yellow follows up with Nappa's "WHAT, 9000?!?!?!?". Interestingly, the scouter simply read 'over 9000' while showing Pac-Man getting caught by a ghost. *While there is no direct reference to the actual line, in the comedy anime Good Luck Girl, when the title character is turned into a child at which point the Poverty God has her assistant compare their bust sizes with a "Scouter" (which resembles a Groucho Marx disguise) when he responds with the result "about the same" the poverty god and her assistant recreate the scene of Nappa claiming it must be broken or malfunctioning, complete with her assistant (dressed as Vegeta) crushing the scouter. *In the DuckTales 2017 reboot series episode "Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake!", when Huey Duck leveled up in his character in a video game, his mother Della Duck said the "His power level, its over 9,000!". See also *Scouter *Power Level References Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Power Levels Category:Vegeta Saga